


Please Like and Subscribe!

by K1mHeechu1



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Social Media, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: Everyone who knows Johnny and Taeyong, including Johnny's 10 million subscribers, knows they're madly in love with each other. Everyone just knows.-Everyone, except Johnny and Taeyong.Or: the YouTuber!AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 39
Kudos: 331
Collections: Challenge #1 — and they were roommates





	Please Like and Subscribe!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi...  
> Yeah, I don't know either, the plot ran away from me lol.  
> Anyway, thanks to my awesome friend that went over this and told me it didn't suck too bad♥
> 
> EDIT after reveals: This fic was supposed to be a fic where everyone ended up dead and just as I was writing that, Fishtankgate happened and I threw my sobby plot out of the window to write fluff. I regret nothing.

"Taeyong"

"Hmmm"

"Yongie"

"Hmmm"

"Wake up"

"Johnny, what—"

"Scoot over."

Taeyong sighed but moved until he was plastered against the wall to allow Johnny's body to fit next to him in the tiny bed. 

"I don't think this bed was made for two people," he whined, but still wrapped his arms around Johnny as he rested his head on Taeyong's chest, "why do you always end up coming here? Your bed is so much bigger."

"But you're not in my bed, and I need my daily cuddles."

"You're so demanding," Taeyong mockingly scolded him, making Johnny chuckle.

"You knew what you were signing up for when you told me you wanted us to find an apartment together instead of staying in the dorms," Johnny stated, words barely comprehensible because of the way his entire face was smushed against the fabric of Taeyong's shirt.

"Yeah well, I know you're organised and don't care that I hand wash my clothes and vacuum at 3 AM."

"That's because that's so... you. I only draw the line at centipedes."

"But centipedes are so cute! Why can't we get centipedes?"

"Why not a canary? Or a fish? Something small and easy to take care of."

"... you'll help me with them?"

"We can share custody of the pets."

"Fine, I'll do more research. Goodnight Johnny, you're the bestest friend ever."

"Goodnight, Tyong."

  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  


**SOMETHING FISHY | Taeyong Takeover- (JCC) TCC Ep. 174**

"Hello, Johnfam! How are you doing? Today I'm not the one that's going to be in front of the camera." Johnny raised his eyebrows with a grin. "You've been asking for Yong to do a video by himself, so here it is!"

The shot changed to Taeyong standing in front of a fish tank.

"Hi! Hi, hi!" Taeyong giggled excitedly. "Hello, Johnfam! I'm your host for the day, Taeyong! And today I'll give you a house tour of my fish tank and introduce you to all of my children! Let's start!"

  
  
  
  


_758412 Comments_

  
  


**_Layla Lpsss_ **

Oh my god, why is he this precious, he must be protected!!!

**_Johnny's Left Shoe_ **

Have you seen the way he stares over the camera at Johnny? They're so in love asjkafgsh

**_4234ASDF34552A_ **

... I didn't sign up for this. 

  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  


They'd been best friends since they were 9 years old when Taeyong's mum decided she needed a fresh start and moved their family of three to the house next to Johnny's. 

For the past 16 years, it had always been the two of them against the world. Their friends joked they never had to look for Johnny, they just needed to find Taeyong and he'd be right next to him. 

They had naturally applied to the same universities, carefully choosing the one that was the best choice for both of them, offering Johnny a great journalism and film education while giving Taeyong the best music program.

When Johnny had started his youtube channel at age 19, Taeyong had instantly offered to become his cameraman and make little bits of original tracks for him to use in his videos. Over the years, Johnny's viewers had started demanding to see more and more of Taeyong, loving the interactions between the two, and Taeyong had become a regular in front of the camera as well as behind it.

Johnny's heart ached every time someone left a comment stating how much they loved each other and how they must've been secretly dating because they were so obvious— because Johnny wanted nothing more than to be with Taeyong that way, but was too scared of rejection and ruining their friendship to actually do anything. 

So he swallowed the feelings bubbling up his throat and kept a smile on his face as he kept living next to Taeyong.

  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  


**Johnny's Communication Centre @johnnyseo** _16m_

Someone tell Johnny to stop leaving his phone on top of the fridge because it keeps falling on my face when I open the door, or I'll never make him breakfast for dinner ever again- TY

_Reply Retweet Like Share_

  
  


**Johnny's Communication Centre @johnnyseo** _8m_

Someone tell Taeyong I'll stop grabbing the things he needs from the 24h supermarket when he decides baking at 4AM is a great idea- Johnny

_Reply Retweet Like Share_

  
  


**Johnny's Communication Centre @johnnyseo** _5m_

I take it back, Taeyong Lee, I'm terribly sorry and I will never again leave my phone where it can fall on your face. You're wonderful and the greatest thing that ever happened to me- Johnny

_Reply Retweet Like Share_

**Johnny's Communication Centre @johnnyseo** _4m_

I just threatened to take the children and leave, don't think that apology came out of nowhere- TY

_Reply Retweet Like Share_

  
  


**JOHNYONG RISE @sidenarwhal** _1m_

Johnfam, are we, as a fandom, going to ignore the fact that Taeyong and Johnny call their fishies *their children*?? Bc I don't know what to do with this info.

_Reply Retweet Like Share_

  
  


* * *

* * *

Taeyong could hardly remember a time in life when he hadn't instantly reached for Johnny when he needed something. It was instinctive to call Johnny's name when something happened.

He also couldn't remember a time when he hadn't felt his heart squeeze painfully when he saw Johnny smile, laugh, cry—Taeyong had been in love with Johnny for so long, he didn't know what not being in love with Johnny felt like.

Having Johnny as his roommate was both a blessing and a curse. They spent most of their time together, Taeyong working as a freelance music producer and Johnny dedicating most of his time to the YouTube channel that had amassed an astonishing ten million subscribers over the years. Taeyong often helped Johnny when he needed it— being a freelancer meant that, as long as he made the deadlines, he could make his own schedule so he always conveniently made sure he was free when he knew Johnny would be recording more demanding videos. Taeyong got all the cuddles he could possibly want, he got to share an apartment with someone that didn't mock him for his misophobia, but rather remembered to stock up on masks and always carried an extra hand sanitiser around with his camera equipment in case Taeyong ran out. Yet, it was torture, having to always be around Johnny when all he wanted was to kiss him and confess he no longer wanted to be just friends.

But Johnny was too important for Taeyong to lose if his silly feelings weren't returned, so he stayed quiet, loving him in every possible way, without saying anything out loud but saying everything without words.

  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  


**BLONDE NO MORE- Q &A JCC Ep. 193**

"Hello, Johnfam! How are you today? Welcome to another episode of Johnny's Communication Centre! Today I'll finally be answering some of your questions! You've been begging for a Q&A for forever so that's what we're doing today!"

Johnny smiled at the camera and picked his phone up to read the questions.

"I asked you to leave your question on Twitter and Instagram and we got far too many questions, so I'm sorry if I don't answer yours!" He smiled apologetically before looking down at his phone. "Okay, first one: why did you dye your hair back to brown?" He let out a laugh.

"I AGREE!!!!" A voice yelled from somewhere behind the camera.

"For those of you that didn't know, I dyed my hair blonde because I lost a dare. But I really, really hated it, it looked terrible on me so I dyed it back to brown like three days after going blonde."

A blonde head poked into the frame from the left.

"He's lying, it looked great on him! But he got shy because people on campus kept flirting with him!" Taeyong rolled his eyes fondly before squeaking as Johnny threw a plush Pikachu at him. "Look at that! He bullies me! This is what I have to deal with every day!" He stuck his tongue out at Johnny over his shoulder before leaving the shot.

"Next question, when are you going to do another day in the life vid? That's coming after this one, don't worry! Okay, next one... wow, guys, why are you asking about my boyfriend? I don't have one!" 

  
  
  


_623017 Comments_

**Abbie**

Do they think they're fooling everyone by denying they are together?

_Hide Replies_

**Ich Du**

I know right? They're so obviously together it hurts!

**Almond Flour**

You guys need to get a life, leave them alone, they're obviously not together bc Johnny's not gay.

**Abbie**

_@Almond Flour_ ... he's literally Bi. He has a video titled "Whassup, I'm Bi"

**Almond Flour**

_@Abbie_ he's just confused, I'm pretty sure

Ich Du

Someone grab me before I slam a homophobe down.

  
  


* * *

* * *

Shit hit the fan during a live stream, of all times. Johnny was simply listening to music, complimenting the artists, chatting with subscribers and reading comments, and reacting to funny video compilations, when Taeyong's head suddenly poked through the barely opened door.

"John, can you help me take this apron off? My necklace tangled with the thingy on the back." 

Johnny turned around nodding and went to the door to help him untangle the mess on the back of his neck and take the apron off.

"There! Be careful next time!" Johnny smiled at him, and Taeyong nodded thankfully.

"I will! I made fried chicken, do you want some?" Taeyong offered, wide eyes staring at Johnny.

"Yeah, wait a second, I'll be right there."

Taeyong looked so radiant and soft, blonde hair in disarray after his fight with the apron, wide shoulders looking tiny in the huge fluffy sweater he was wearing, that Johnny couldn't stop himself from leaning down and kissing him softly.

Taeyong froze for a second before whining quietly, making both of them jump back. Taeyong's eyes widened in shock, and then he gasped as he saw the live stream still on.

"Johnny, you're live!" 

Johnny stopped panicking over the kiss only to panic over the live stream. He ran to the computer as Taeyong ran out of the room.

"Sorry guys, I have to leave, bye!" He cut the stream, ignoring the frantic comments that flashed through the screen, and allowed his forehead to hit the desk in front of him.

He took a deep breath and went to find Taeyong.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Johnny didn't need to look too far. Taeyong had made it as far as the living room before collapsing on top of the couch. Johnny quietly sat next to him and waited in silence for a moment as he stared at Taeyong rubbing his face with both his hands.

"I'm sorry, Yong. I don't know what came over me."

Taeyong looked up, eyes full of tears and skin red from the friction.

"Johnny, please don't hate me but also don't lie to me. Just, tell me the truth..." Taeyong cleared his throat before speaking again, voice trembling, "Why did you kiss me? What did that kiss mean? Because I don't know if I can take the answer if it's nothing."

"I—Taeyong, I wasn't thinking, I just—I just saw you there and you were so beautiful and I couldn't do anything but kiss you because I've wanted to do that for so many years. I'm sorry if I broke your trust but I've liked you, romantically I mean, for so long I just... I couldn't help it."

Taeyong let out a sob before hitting Johnny's arm with his fists, as tears ran down his cheeks.

"You fucking idiot, you absolute twat, how could you!? Do you know how long I've been in love with you? You're telling me I've been pining from afar for so long when you fucking wanted me too!?"

Johnny's answer was to press a kiss against Taeyong's lips.

And another-

And another-

And another-

  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  


**Johnny's Communication Centre @johnnyseo** _10m_

My boyfriend’s better than yours ;) -Johnny

~~(On the left, a picture of Taeyong’s sleeping face resting against Johnny’s chest hands tightly grabbing the shirt he’s wearing. On the right, a picture of Taeyong smiling widely as he stares into his fish tank.)~~

_Reply Retweet Like Share_

**Johnny's Communication Centre @johnnyseo** _3m_

It only took Johnny six years to realise sleeping in a single bed wasn’t comfortable. Then it took him 3 hours to buy a king-sized bed. That I had to put together.- TY

_Reply Retweet Like Share_

**Johnny's Communication Centre @johnnyseo** _2m_

You say that as if you didn’t happily skip through IKEA buying a million pillows- Johnny

_Reply Retweet Like Share_

**JOHNYONG IS CANON, BITCHES @sidenarwhal** _1m_

THEY’RE IKEA OFFICIAL!! GOD JUST TAKE MY SOUL, IT WAS NICE TO MEET YOU ALL

_Reply Retweet Like Share_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)


End file.
